pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Orange Pikmin (explosives)
This variety of Orange Pikmin is immune to explosions and in almost all cases can carry bomb-rocks as well. Pikmin: The Key of Beginning |image= |size= |resistance=explosions |strength=1.5 |mobility=average |throw=average |carry=1 }} Orange Pikmin are the second species of Pikmin met in Pikmin: The Key of Beginning (After Blue Pikmin), and are first found in sublevel 3 of the Cavern of Redemption. Orange Pikmin are covered in blotches and have no distinct facial features. They can only be gotten by throwing Pikmin in Sunset glow Candypop Buds. Pros *Have the same attack as Red Pikmin. Cons *Like Bulbmin, they can't be taken above ground if found in a cavern, or at the end of the day, instead they revert back to their original colour .e.g. Green->Orange->Green. *Can't be stored in the Ship or Onions. Pikmin: Wrath of Mr. B In Pikmin: Wrath of Mr. B orange pikmin are found in Bath of Mystery. They can also be created if you throw a pikmin into a Blazing Candypop Bud. They are as big as purple pikmin and can pick up and throw bomb rocks. They have a humorous "Mustache" that apparantly sends out vibrations that render the bomb rock harmless for a time. Pikmin: Shadow Planet Orange Pikmin are purple sized pikmin that can carry and throw bomb-rocks. They are not immune to explosions and are very loud, they will wake up enemies very easily. They are the 6th Pikmin found and are found in the Great Tower. Eduardog's Version After Olimar left Earth the first time, Yellow Pikmin evolved in two ways, some became Orange Pikmin, got bigger and retained the power of carrying the (now biggger) bomb rocks, while the rest stayed Yellow, became immune to electricity and lost the ablilty to carry bomb rocks. Mysteriously, the Onions and Candypop buds also evolved accordingly. Pikmin 3: the War of the Pikmin Planet In this game, Orange Pikmin are immune to explosions and can carry bomb rocks. However, they drown much faster than other Pikmin. They have a small, pointy tail. They are the fifth Pikmin type encountered, at Lava Lagoon. They have an Onion, and their associated candypop bud is the Garnet Candypop Bud. Pikoblitz 2 In this Game, Orange Pikmin are excellent allies to have. In Pikoblitz 2, they resist explosions and Bomb Rocks(Bomb Rocks being a hazard in this game). They can be thrown the height of a Yellow Pikmin and also resist electricity. They have average attack strength and speed, though, so they're basically better yellow pikmin. They are not bulky, unlike Purple Pikmin, and are the height inbetween those of a normal pikmin and a White Pikmin. They have no ears, meaning that the fact they are thrown high is because they are light. Howver, they don't move fast for they are clumsy and they are pretty much aware. Their distinct feature on their face is that they have Reddish-Pale cheeks, making it look like they are blushing. They have an onion, meaning there are orange pellets, and can also be sprouted by Garnet Candypop Buds. Pikmin SP In Pikmin SP, Orange Pikmin are immune to explosions and can carry bomb rocks, and they can also carry 2x as much as any other pikmin except for Purple Pikmin. They have a blue flower, regular eyes, and are, of course, orange. They are the sixth pikmin encountered, and the second pikmin type found in Bramble Woods. They have an onion and can be obtained also via Sunny Candypop Buds. They are average sized. Category:Pikmin Family Category:Pikmin 3: The War of the Pikmin Planet